


What you do to me

by scarletballoons



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletballoons/pseuds/scarletballoons
Summary: Laura begins her investigations as her room mate suddenly disappears, while Carmilla is tasked by her mother to keep an eye on her... Re-uploaded story.





	1. Suspicion

Carmilla had seen her before; the almond of the hair was unmistakable. 'Why on earth does she want me to stalk this girl?' she said to herself. Laura Hollis wasn’t exactly her idea of a threat. As she leaned against a bare grey wall, the tiny girl swiftly walked past without even noticing her. Carmilla pulled down her sunglasses till the brim of her nose and looked at her retreating figure, once at a considerable distance; she followed behind on the path the girl had taken. Silas University was a strange mythical place, filled with bizarre creatures, what was even more bizarre is that human students still studied there. There was a curiosity that had captivated them and had tied them to it.

That was exactly, what Laura Hollis loved. Her curiosity indulged in the smallest most insignificant pieces of information, and once that happened she could move heaven or earth to get to the truth. When Laura was 9 years old, she had famously or inadvertently helped in solving a crime around her neighborhood. Carmilla on the other hand, had resided in Silas for a long long time; she had seen the incomings and the outgoings every single year. They were all lambs and Silas was the big bad wolf. Her mother always ensured the number of disappearances was maintained in such a way, so as to give the appearance of a university where a few bad things happen, occasionally. Life was such and after all this time, no one raised any concerns. But now, Carmilla had been summoned out of her rebellious slumber for a simple job. 'Mother made it sound so easy, this can't be good. The woman manipulates with such simplicity, it's as easy as filing nails for her,' Carmilla thought. She had explained gently, in the most matter of fact manner, that this was a safer option for the tiny girl; the other way most definitely meant ending her life just to be sure. Being as humane and asinine as she was, Carmilla had taken the bait and had agreed.

'Excellent,' her mother said. 'Now follow her, get to know her, get to know what she knows and why. If she is a threat you will report so to me, if she's just a clueless youngling then we let it go. I trust it's easy enough for you to handle?' Carmilla just sneered, leaving immediately to pursue her whereabouts. 

She was at a distance behind and looked ahead to see Laura go into a sweet shop, after a beat she went in too, and pretended to be interested in sweets. She picked up a particularly foul looking green candy and winced as she examined it. ‘I wouldn’t take that if I were you.’ Carmilla jumped as she found the tiny girl standing right beside her. ‘It’s a spinach flavoured healthy snack for children.’

‘Charming,’ said Carmilla. ‘You must come here often then, would you mind recommending something for me?’ The charm was slowly turned on as Carmilla’s eyes darkened and twinkled, not forgetting to add the signature smile. They drew in Laura as she silently stared for a whole thirty seconds. 

‘Uh, yeah... sure, I can do that,’ she stuttered, blushing slightly. She moved in a circle gathering all her favorites, Carmilla being slightly amused by the volume of chatter emanating from the girl. ‘These fudges are to die for; you have to try them...’ After spending a considerable amount of time, Carmilla bought the whole bag and thanked the salesperson.

‘Thank you for helping me, kindness is uncommon in this age.’ She smiled and held out her hand. ‘I’m Carmilla, by the way.’ 

‘Laura,’ she replied. She shook her hand and smiled with sincerity.  
‘It’s nice to meet you Laura, so... now that I’ve bought a bag full of your favourite sweets, care to join me in the park to finish them off?’ Carmilla smirked, her raised eyebrow establishing the fact that she was definitely flirting.

Laura blushed and let out a small laugh. She nodded slowly and said, ‘Wow, you waste no time at all huh?’

‘Never...what do you say? It’s the least that I can do and by the time we get there, the sun will set and the stars will come out, it’ll be beautiful.’ Carmilla went closer as she uttered the last word.

Laura grew aware of this, tried to maintain an unaffected air and valiantly whispered, ‘How do I know you won’t just kill me or something once it's dark?’

‘I promise no harm will come to you. I won’t let anything happen, and I mean you no harm,’ she said. Carmilla looked at her with the gravest sincerity.

‘How can you be so sure?’

‘Trust me...’ she added sweetly.

‘Okay... I am quite curious to know whether you bought all those just for this, because now that I think about it, you don’t look like the kind of a person who’s into anything sweet.’

Carmilla smiled at that and gently said, ‘I guess you’ll just have to find out the hard way then.’

They proceeded to walk toward the park, which was two blocks away.

‘You’re in Silas aren’t you? I feel like I’ve seen you there before.’

‘Yes, you can say that. I’ve seen you too actually.’

Laura turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

‘Not that I mean I’ve been stalking you, but just that I feel–like I’ve seen you before too; on campus.’

‘Right, of course–I knew that.’

‘Carmilla took Laura to one of her favourite spots in the park. At the west end, tucked neatly in a corner, was an enormous white oak tree. Carmilla skilfully shimmied up and produced a blanket from one of its branches.  
‘So you keep that handy and then bring young, innocent girls to the park at night.’

‘No I normally come here alone, I have a deal with the night watchman, and he lets me crash here whenever I want to.’

‘You spend the night here?’

‘Yeah – I like nature... sue me.’

‘There’s plenty of it in Silas?’

‘You forget the fact that I despise that place.’

‘And why is that?’ Laura said quickly.

Carmilla let out a sigh and said, ‘I have my reasons okay, and what’s with the 20 questions?’

‘I was just talking; you’re the crazy one who likes sleeping in forests.’

‘Oh you have no idea how crazy I am cupcake. But I’d like to keep some air of mystery around myself, wouldn’t want you to get bored.’

‘There it is again,’ thought Laura. This girl was a real flirty piece of work, not that Laura was complaining, she seemed affable enough. But then there were the subtle hints of intoxicating mischief in her eyes, she was gorgeous, and her luscious hair was dreamy enough to make anyone lose their mind. Laura studied her as she began laying down the blanket, lying down on it to look up at the sky. She joined the other girl, but chose to sit down instead.

‘This is very beautiful though, you weren’t kidding about that.’ She faltered but continued, ‘I haven’t really been in a state of calm recently.’

‘Would you like to talk about it?’ Carmilla offered.

Laura laughed and shook her head, ‘I can’t, you’re a stranger, I– I don’t know you.’

Carmilla remained silent and simply looked at her. After a few seconds, ‘Would you like to get to know me?’ Her voice was raspy and soft.

Laura wasn’t expecting that, she looked up towards the sky in an attempt to distract herself from what she was feeling. She couldn’t really answer or face her. They remained silent and watched the sky turn from light to absolute black. There was no moon on that day.

‘Come on cutie, I’ll walk you back, it’s quite late now, I wouldn’t want to cause you any sleep deprivation.’

‘Oh, okay. You don’t have to walk me though; I can manage on my own.’  
‘Well I know you can, but I kind of live there too, and – maybe I just want to ensure you're safely back in your dorm. I don’t think that’s an unreasonable request is it?’

‘No! No! Of course not, that’s – thank you, I do appreciate that.’

Carmilla scoffed and said, ‘Don’t thank me yet, let’s get going.’ 

She returned the blanket back to its hiding place, as they passed the gates; she waved a goodbye to Frank who was huddled around a small fire. He looked at her grimly not returning the gesture. 

‘Frank sure is a real people person,’ said Carmilla.

‘I can see that,’ said Laura, throwing her head back and laughing gleefully. Carmilla couldn’t help but smile at her, the irony of it being in the dark was lost on her. She sensed pure light emanating from Laura; surely her mother had made some kind of a mistake here. There was no sense of deviancy within her; Carmilla would have felt so in their first few minutes together. 

Laura talked incessantly almost all the way, while Carmilla patiently listened to her ramble, replying politely. She wondered if the sweets had any part to play in this, or whether Laura was just full of an insane amount of energy. ‘It’s as much as the sun,’ she thought. She had a fleeting thought that this perhaps after a point would become an annoyance, but after their conversation, she was bemused to find that Laura was for a fact more intelligent than she had estimated. She found an infectious quality in all her actions, especially her laughter. They finally reached Laura’ room door, she took out her key and opened it, standing under its frame.

‘This is me here,’ said Laura. ‘Thank you for a strange but interesting evening, also for not killing me and for walking me back.’

‘I do try cupcake, thank you for agreeing to come with me.’ Carmilla said with a smirk. ‘So I’ll see you around then?’ But before Laura could answer, Carmilla had already moved, she took Laura’s right hand in hers and raised it slowly towards her; she drew Laura closer to her. Bowing ever so slightly, she looked deep into Laura’s wide brown eyes and placed the softest and slowest of kisses. ‘I hope you dream sweet, Laura Hollis.’ With that, she swiftly turned around and disappeared.

Laura stood still, her mouth slightly ajar; all she could manage was, ‘Uh...Good night.’


	2. Strange and stranger still

Dreams are constructs of our mind, there were times when Carmilla wished that they would just stop. She wouldn’t feel so monstrous, understanding that any part of her wished to inflict harm on the most innocent of creatures was not an easy pill to swallow. Last night was no better, she had dreamt of Laura, luring her and draining her blood slowly. Carmilla was worried, bloodlust dreams were not uncommon, but at times dreams were premonitions. She came to the conclusion that distance was the only way to ensure that this instinctive need didn’t see the light of day. She walked swiftly towards the administrative building, attired in black as usual; she reached a dark wooden door and barged into what was heralded as the dean’s office. 

‘Carmilla, I would like to think I’ve taught you how to knock?’

She replied smugly, ‘well mother– you gave me an errand and I’m here to report about it.’

‘You have something after just a day? This sounds a little too good to be true.’

Carmilla scoffed, ‘You and I both know why you choose me for such jobs; I’m more intuitive than your lackeys. If you don’t want to believe me, that’s fine; you can always tell someone else to finish this for you.’

‘There’s no need to be so dramatic– I’m listening to you.’

‘My assessment is that she is definitely no threat; she’s too self-involved to even think about anything else. Whatever it is that you’re worried about, you have nothing to fear from that human.’

‘Did you read her?’

‘Of course I did, within the first few minutes of meeting her.’

‘Good, good. I’ll withdraw from my reserves for the moment, provided you do one favour for me. Don’t give me that look, I’m not asking you to kill anyone or anything. I want you   
to just– keep an eye on her; you don’t have to follow her everywhere she goes, but just keep a watch?’

‘I’ll be on the lookout, but I’m not going anywhere near her.’

‘Aww... still afraid of what you’re capable of doing? It’s a shame you know, out of all my children, you have been the most disappointing, and I just can’t fathom how I miscalculated, it’s such rarity.’

Carmilla looked at her and plainly said, ‘always a pleasure seeing you and knowing exactly what you think of me. I’ll keep you posted.’

‘Of course you will.’ 

Carmilla walked westward after leaving the office, she needed to feed as the dreams had made her thirsty, and as she went right away to the dean’s office, she had had no time to feed. There was only one place where she could get a small snack on campus, the cafeteria. The basement held rations for the apparently peculiar staff, catering to any of the tastes each might hold. But Agnes would definitely have a blood bag or two for her.

‘Hey girl, it’s been a long time, I thought you’d forgotten about me, or that your mother might have you killed.’

‘Don’t even joke about that old woman, look you know I wouldn’t come here unless I was desperate, would you happen to have any extras for me?’

‘I was only joking sugar, and of course I do, I only keep these for you, you know that. That mother of yours is a witch but you on the other hand...’

‘Please don’t start with that again.’

‘Well it’s true, I may be wrong about a lot of things but this, I know in my bones. Wait here, I’ll pack some for you.’

‘Thanks.’

Carmilla waited patiently, she was looking up and nervously biting her nail. After a few moments, Agnes came back with a backpack that she handed over to Carmilla.

‘Here, and once again I’m going to tell you, don’t be a stranger. You need what you need Carmilla.’

‘Thank you, I appreciate it. You take care.’

‘You too,’ Agnes let out a sigh as she saw Carmilla walk away. ‘That one needs an intervention.’ She thought. She vividly remembered the first time she had met Carmilla, how she had saved her life and bought her to safety. She wasn’t humble about it, she was scared herself which was so unusual considering the scale of her abilities. Being religious, Agnes had a hard time swallowing what was happening around her, unaware of all the dangers at her place of work, Carmilla had revealed all. It had uprooted her; she felt like the reality of her life morphed to something alien and unrecognizable, there was too much that was out of her control. From that point, she held Carmilla as her guardian angel, truly believing that god had delivered her on that night for a purpose, and yet Carmilla seemed as complicated as this new world she was introduced to. She was cynical, sarcastic and more than often would rant and snap about how degrading it must be to be a human. But Agnes understood more than what words would whisper to her. Hidden between inhuman shreds, lay a magnificent creature, with traits that were difficult to perceive at first. Agnes however, had lived a certain kind of life long enough to notice them.  
After discreetly finishing her snack, Carmilla decided to head back to her quarters. She was dying to finish a book she had been reading. Although each century brought with it a substitute for entertainment, reading was the only method which guaranteed enough satisfaction to what was metaphorically left of her soul, language, truly being mankind’s nobler evolutions. Something felt different to her today, she did want to read, but a change called out to her. The two places she always went to were the park and the library. ‘I see the library beckons today,’ she thought to herself.

She quickly grabbed her book and headed in the direction of the library. Like all the other structures, this one too managed to capture the eye. Enormous brown stones had been used in its design, with high arches, each estimating the height of every floor; gargoyles and bizarre creatures adorned each coping stone along the parapet walls, adding a distinct yet intentional gothic discomfort, as though it wanted you to be certain before entering its threshold.

Carmilla however had no fears, the library was an old friend, and she often hid there when her mother was on the prowl. There were long periods of time when there was no word from her at all, everything seemed to be at ease and prosperous, but it was always a phase, and she would have to return to her service. Carmilla owed her the new life that had been bestowed upon her; it wasn’t the simplest of debts, and definitely not one that could be paid off anytime soon. She always had a sense that Vampires were more often than not, slaves. There is always one ancient whose bidding they learn to do unquestionably, it could merely be due to fear or even some form of misplaced loyalty. The older an ancient the more powerful, as Vampires evolve through time just like humans; their abilities evolve rather than their physical forms.

She had kept a small sofa and footstool in the western most section of the basement; this was to ensure no humans would interfere or disturb her. It was a dingy, cold labyrinth; reminding her of the time she was born in, quiet warmth attached itself to this familiarity. Carmilla was about to turn the last corner, when she heard a familiar voice reverberate down from the level above.

‘Sssshh Laura, keep it down will you? You do remember we’re in the library right?’ 

‘Sorry,’ Laura whispered. Carmilla could still hear her though; she sat on the small sofa and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation above.

‘Lafontaine, this is serious, it’s been two weeks and nobody has seen her. Don’t you think it’s a little strange that nobody is even asking about her? She wasn’t exactly the best of roommates I know, but still. Her parents surely haven’t heard from her, aren’t they worried.’

‘Laura, Betty was from that all girl school in town, she has no parents. From what I’ve heard that’s where she grew up.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘I was stuck babysitting her at a frat party once, she got super drunk and started telling me all of the bad things she’s done and then proceeded to tell me a bunch of other things about her life. Both situations were quite tragic.’

‘Well we have to do something! We can’t just ignore the fact that my roommate has been missing for more than a week?’

‘Have you contacted school services? They’re supposed to deal with such things, thefts, violence and such.’

‘How have I not known this? I should have done this a few days ago! I filed a complaint with Perry though; she said she would forward it to the proper authorities and that I shouldn’t worry. But the truth is I’ve been worrying more and more each day – I can’t help but think something horrible has happened to her.’

‘Look if it is getting to you this much, let’s go and talk to Perry and ask her if she’s heard anything.’

Laura squinted and said, ‘Are you just using this as an excuse to see her?’

‘What! No of course not! What kind of a person do you think I am? You’re the one that mentioned her and your current state of worry.’

‘Okay! Okay! Let’s just go and see what she has to say.’

Carmilla heard them leave; she sighed and raised her eyebrows, proceeding to read. ‘Hmmm, maybe mother was right about her,’ she thought. She had already done her job though; the human had been read through just like everyone else. As for her roommate, she was already certain that someone had sucked her dry like a pack of juice; there would be no trace of her left. Carmilla was altogether disinterested; in time an excuse would present itself for her obvious disappearance. It was a little surprising though that it wasn’t already taken care of, Laura did mention that it had been more than a week; it was extremely sloppy. ‘Lambs grow suspicious fast, and trouble is headed for the cupcake if she doesn’t let this go soon,’ she thought to herself.

Laura and Lafontaine meanwhile ran towards their dorms and up to their floor. Lafontaine grew a shade starker the closer they got, by the time Laura knocked on the door; they were nearly the colour of a grape. 

‘Laura –Susan! What a pleasant surprise! Come in! come in!’

‘It’s uh – Lafontaine actually...’

‘Oh I’m so sorry! Of course, Lafontaine...’ she said smiling sweetly.

‘As much as I’m glad we have that sorted out, there’s something else we need to do?’ Laura said trying to get them straight to the point.

‘Yes of course, go ahead,’ they said.

‘Perry, have you heard anything about Betty yet? I won’t lie to you; I’ve been worried sick about her.’

‘As a matter of fact I did hear back today. Laura– I did tell you, didn’t I? You had nothing to worry about. Betty moved to another college a while ago.’ She went to her study table and extracted a letter of official appearance from one of its drawers. ‘Here, read it for yourself.’

Laura opened it with haste and began to read.   
‘Dearest Don Lola,   
Thank you for your inquiry, we appreciate your effort and concern to maintain the safety protocols of our school. Let us however put your mind at ease, we are glad to report that Ms. Betty Daves is not missing in any form, but of her own volition has transferred to another school 2 weeks ago. As she was summoned at once, we agreed to send all of her belongings to her within the week. Due to shortage of staff however, this procedure has been delayed, but as mentioned, this error will be remedied soon.  
Thanking you sincerely,  
The department of School Services’

Laura was perplexed and re-read the letter, not knowing what to make of it. She handed it over to Lafontaine who examined it closely. 

‘Doesn’t this seem strange to you guys? I mean I know I wasn’t exactly close to Betty, but we did have our occasional bouts of small talk and such. She even told me the name of the guy she had a crazy crush on once, she would’ve definitely told me if she had decided to transfer... ‘

‘Look I know this letter doesn’t really scream official state business, but these are the guys from the administration who are supposed to be on our side.’ Both of them stared at her out of confusion. Lafontaine blinked and patiently said, ‘what I’m trying to say is, I think they try to maintain a semi - casual vocabulary, probably for the sake of the Zeta’s.’

‘Ha– so you did find it suspicious! Look the icing on the cake is, the more I remember from a month back, Betty seemed worried about something.’

Not liking where these theories were leading, Perry chimed in, ‘She could have just been nervous about getting her transfer on time; Betty was quite intelligent and competitive after all. It is reason enough to be on the edge, I remember when I was waiting for my acceptance letter.’

‘She might have us there frosh.’

‘I’m telling you guys, something’s not right here.’ She looked up at Lafontaine and said, ‘Have you noticed how this letter addresses just the suspicious circumstances of her apparent, and extremely sudden transfer? It’s kind of like, Wait! Are you wondering why her clothes and stuff are exactly where she left them weeks ago! We’ll tell you why!’

‘Hmmm– now that you put it that way...’ said Lafontaine.

‘Hmmm...? You’re agreeing to this madness? Perry said looking frantic. ‘Well, allow me to put an end to all of this, right now. Silas has always had an unusually high number of transfers, because of that reason, school services started helping them clear out because the quicker the better. New students are always quick to replace them, and it’s not hard to imagine why anyone would want to transfer from here? It’s not exactly a school that grows on everyone you know?! I know, you know, what I’m talking about.’

‘Wait – so what you’re saying is that this happens a lot?’ Laura looked at her with an evident shock in her eyes.

Perry looked annoyed, ‘I don’t keep statistical data Laura; you could probably get that information from school services or the administration. As fun and paranoid as this has been, I do have a class to get to, so if you don’t mind...’ 

She shooed them out through her door, behind them they heard a loud slam and the lock being clicked shut.

‘I think you may have pissed her off,’ said Lafontaine worriedly.

Laura looked at her with disbelief and said, ‘First of all, Perry is in constant denial mode, she refuses to accept that there are wars going on in other parts of the world. Secondly, if that pissed her off, I’m going to do something to definitely make her implode and thirdly, I cannot believe how ridiculously whipped you are! You aren’t even dating her yet?’  
Lafontaine smacked her in the arm, ‘shut up! Like you’re any better around...’

‘That is so not the same thing! I do not– we’re going off topic again, I know what I have to do. The only question is, are you going to help me or not?’

They gave her the cutest sinister smile and said, ‘What’s our game plan, then?’


	3. You again?

Determination and hard work goes a long way, Laura had always believed this to be true. Her father had always taught her that only the truly determined get their hearts desires, his teachings in turn had grounded her. Her mother’s death only added to her resolution to give herself wholly to what she believed with her heart. There was good to be found; and hidden truths yearning to be found and heard. It was this unwavering faith that bound her to beliefs that filled up her entire universe with rights and wrongs.

Laura and Lafontaine set about making arrangements for their first move. There was no question that the school services held the answers, and they would be paying them a visit today. Considering the regulations, it was evident that the answers they seek wouldn't be handed to them, but that they would have to find out where they were stored.

‘Are you very sure you’re up for this?’

‘Of course, I've done it several times before during school, how different could this be?’

‘Okay then! Let’s do this! Chest bumps on three!’

Laura just stared at her with wide eyes and shook her head slowly.

‘No? Okay– fist bump then?’

‘Yes! Not creepy in any way.’

The entrance of the department was guarded at night by a girl called Elaine. Elaine was the most bored individual on the planet; she would chew gum the whole day and just stare into space or one of her numerous magazines. Laura always wondered how they got any job done in that place, after the first time she had encountered this strange creature. She was strange to say the least, but much more in her physical appearance. Her lack of enthusiasm and personality just added a tint to the strangeness. Laura and Lafontaine left the dorm and proceeded to walk towards the department building. To their right, they failed to notice Carmilla, quietly leaning on the wall near the corner. Carmilla’s lips lit up with a slight smirk, ‘Predictable as always...’ she thought. She followed them and realised soon where they intended to go. She saw them go in and crept near enough for her to hear Laura talking, her redhead accomplice meanwhile, waited outside.

Carmilla smiled as she heard Laura worriedly say, ‘It’s just that I'm so mortified of being alone, you know how this place is, especially at night. There are all kinds of creatures howling through the night and with Betty gone I– I just can’t sleep. I was told that her replacement would arrive today, isn't there a dossier that you can perhaps check. Even if she’s not here, it would at least give me some peace of mind to know the exact date she’ll be here.’

Elaine sighed, ‘I don’t really have the authority to go through allotment requests...’

Laura gave her the saddest frown and said, ‘Please! I'm desperate here; you know I wouldn't come here if I wasn't. I suffer from chronic anxiety, and this has had me up the whole week! Please, please help me! I can’t afford to miss classes! I don’t want to get kicked out of here; this is my only chance to make something of myself. ’ her voice sounded feebler, as though she was verge of tears.  
‘Oh god...please dispense with the drama, you've given me a headache now.’ Elaine drew an even longer sigh, she slouched her shoulders even more; she looked up at the ceiling and then at Laura. 

‘I guess it wouldn't hurt to just check the date.’

Laura practically jumped and said, ‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how helpful that is...’

She elaborately produced an enormous volume from the manager’s office, which was the adjoining room. Laura carefully looked at its contents; it seemed to contain the names of students who had so called transferred and new transfers ready to take their place.

‘Wow! That is really big, must be heavy to carry out all the time.’

‘Duh genius... why do you think it never leaves Mr. Neil’s office. Let’s see here... room 307 you said?’

‘Yes...you’re right.’ said Laura smiling ever so slightly.

Carmilla watched in silence. She knew what Laura planned to do next, she and her friend would return here late at night, and she now knew what they were looking for. She turned to leave, as she too would return later to the scene of the crime.

‘Ssshhh… Ouch! Those were my toes you just stepped on,’ whispered Laura.

‘Sorry!’

They had managed to get into the office where the volume would be on the table, ‘In and out like phantoms,’ Laura had said. When they searched the office, they were frustrated to find that it was missing. There were no signs of it, they even searched the reception and outside chambers. A noise outside however, tactically forced them to return to their dorms. Laura expressed disappointment, perhaps Elaine had kept it hidden somewhere, whatsoever the mystery was, they would have to try again tomorrow. Laura turned the key to her dorm room and shut the door behind her. The room was cold, she noticed a window was open and went immediately to shut it.

‘That’s strange I could have sworn that it was shut when I left - hmm.’ She sighed, it had been a long long day, she was weary, the anxieties of executing plans had taken a toll. Then there was the fact that she hadn't slept well for a few days. She moved towards her wardrobe, taking out a pair of pyjamas to change into. The room was still dark, the light from the window the only source of illumination. She slowly changed her clothes and turned the owl lamp that was placed by her bedside.

‘Well hello again Cupcake…’

Laura let out a small scream in fright, she turned and saw Carmilla, released from the shadows.

‘What the hell are you doing here? And how did you…’ Laura looked incredulous and in utter disbelief. ‘Do you normally break into people’s rooms? Are you a burglar? Or are you just insane?’

Carmilla remained unaffected she sat down on Betty’s bed and said, ‘Calm down will you, if you must know it was too late to get a key to my room.’

‘What? What are you talking about?’  
‘I'm your new room-mate cutie?’ Carmilla said with a smirk. ‘From your expression I postulate that they didn't tell you? I was supposed to move in earlier today, but I had a few errands to run.’

‘But I just went to school services today, she didn't really say anything to me then?’

‘If you’re referring to Elaine, she’s not exactly the person who is in charge, and she probably should never be in charge of anything. I'm sure I’ll get them tomorrow, but for now - I’d really rather stay here, it’s kind of late.’

‘Right…’ Laura turned towards her bed but stopped and turned abruptly. ‘Wait - how long were you standing there, did you…?’  
Carmilla smirked and winked, ‘A while - I do appreciate beauty, especially when it decides to reveal itself to me.’ She was leaning back on her arms as she scanned the entirety of Laura’s body. She smiled at Laura’s face which was filled with raw horror and said, ‘Relax Laura, it was too dark, I didn't see anything. There’s no need for this twitchiness. I was just pulling your leg.’ But this was a lie, Carmilla had seen her, she was indeed captivated by the natural beauty her body possessed. She wondered what it would feel like to touch her, how Laura would react if she did touch her. Carmilla felt an indescribable pull that intrigued her, curiosity killing parts of her moral etiquette.

‘That is not funny, and there is no twitching. There is an absence of twitching,’ Laura said as she shrugged it off. 

Carmilla stared at her in silence, it made Laura feel uneasy and yet she sensed a want behind the stare. Carmilla was intense and strange, which made sense to some degree, but there was a lot more behind it. The other truth was that Laura had to stop herself from thinking about her after their first meeting, and it was going to be increasingly difficult to do that now. There was a sudden change in Carmilla’s face as she got up and went closer to where Laura stood. She was very much in her space, Laura drew a surprised breath at the proximity.

Carmilla searched her eyes for something, ‘Was it wrong of me to ask you for your number that day?’

‘I...well...aah’

She drew back, ‘I'm sorry, that’s a loaded question, isn't it? It’s just that, there’s something about you… and usually you’re not my type, you know. Naive, provincial girl - too tightly wound for her own good, and yet there’s something… I can’t help but wonder…’ Carmilla moved closer once again.

‘Thank you for that description.’ she replied. ‘You can’t help wonder what?’ whispered Laura.

‘I can’t help but wonder… when I kissed your hand that day, I…’ Carmilla shook her head and withdrew her thoughts. This wasn't what she was here for, and the last thing she wanted was to be an imposition on someone like Laura. ‘Never mind, it’s not important. I’ll be out for a while, you look like you need some rest - goodnight Laura.’

With that, before Laura had a chance to say anything, Carmilla was gone. Laura felt the weight of the heavy air, she sat down on her bed and huffed out a breath. Her heart was beating fast and the knots in her stomach began disappearing slowly. Everything seemed so focused and intense a few moments ago, when Carmilla had been near her, invading her space and all of her senses. She had never felt or seen anything like this, it felt infinite, deep, but with layers upon layers of patterns.  
‘Oh my god - What, was that?’


	4. Turn the world upside down

‘Wait, so you have a new room-mate, just like that…’ 

‘Exactly! And of all the people it’s her, she was all mysterious and strange yesterday. I don’t exactly know how to describe it, she was looking straight at me but, it felt as though she were studying me. I was suddenly unaware of the room, like I was being drawn out of it to some unknown place.’

Lafontaine looked at her and said nothing, noticing the silence, Laura looked towards her and said, ‘Okay I know I sound a little crazy, but I’m telling you it really felt that way. She’s different… did I mention she climbed through the window, because apparently they refused to give her keys. I found that very hard to believe, so I paid another visit to our friend Elaine…’

‘And what did she say?’

‘Nothing, because Carmilla’s name was in the register, just like it’s supposed to be. Everything about this place seems to be hiding something under marginally convenient answers.’

‘Maybe you’re reading too much into it Laura.’

‘Even if that is the case, we have to convince ourselves of it, because if it isn’t…’

‘It might be a shit storm.’

Laura nodded in agreement, together they decided to go to the library and start digging for any documented disappearances in the past. After a few hours, they were rewarded with quite a few cases in the town around Silas, but there seemed to be none after that point in time. The author of those few articles was a J.P Armitage, they also discovered that he disappeared soon after publishing his articles. 

‘I wonder what else he must have found out?’ said Laura, she was convinced that the events were very much related.

There was a loud noise, below them, Laura and Laf looked down from the railings.   
‘Oh my god!’ exclaimed Laura.

The whole floor below them was being enclosed by wide thin spikes, protruding from the shelves, it seemed that the mechanism would continue to their floor as well. They scrambled to get all their belongings to head towards the door they had entered from, only to find it had already closed. Laura and Laf backed away from it noticing that the walls had begun to move together, making a loud rotary grinding noise. Laura panicked, to her left she saw something scuttle and flash by, she thought she had imagined it.

A voice called out from behind them, ‘Laura! This way - hurry!’

It was Carmilla, beckoning them to follow behind her. They all ran towards a small door, Carmilla helped the humans through before stumbling through in time, she bumped against something and landed right on top of Laura. They were now on the pavement outside, Carmilla got up, supporting herself on her arms, she looked down at Laura.  
Laura felt winded, the anxiety and adrenaline still evident on her face. She was breathing heavily and looked up to see those dark eyes, studying her once more, a gentle waft which immediately brought some ease. Her eyes were wide, she managed a meek, ‘Hi... ‘

Carmilla smiled and replied, ‘Are you hurt? I’m heavier than I look.’

‘No… I think I’m okay.’

Carmilla let out a breath, a serious expression hung over her face. ‘Good,’ she said. She got up and began to walk away from them.

‘Carmilla! Wait…’

Helped by Lafontaine, she got up and walked where Carmilla stood. 

‘How did you know where to find us?’

‘I didn’t, I spend a lot of my time in there.’

‘Well what in holy hell was that? I didn’t know the library encloses itself, that’s never happened before, and that’s not supposed to happen in a university library!’

‘Yeah it was more like a boobie trap down there,’ piped in Lafontaine.

Carmille ignored them, looking only at Laura, ‘I’m sure you’ll figure it out yourself cutie, look around.’

She winked and left them in a daze, unable to comprehend what had just passed. Laura looked behind at the door they had come through, she was in awe and shock when she saw it had disappeared completely. She looked at Lafontaine, who had a pained but similar reaction.

‘Shit storm,’ they simply said.

Carmilla had lied once again. She had been following them, initially to make sure they wouldn’t find anything, but the news of the reporter’s disappearance made her feel uneasy. Carmilla knew him well, the plucky human whose streaks of righteous morality had annoyed her once. She was his source to the paranormal, he had discovered her identity and in exchange for silence all he wanted was a few answers. But his questions were always about her, nothing to do with the disappearances, she never knew he had published articles.   
Several thoughts crossed her mind, the majority of them troubling her. If her mother had seen these articles, she most definitely would be behind it. She remembered a conversation from the past, it was a similar threat that her mother had put forth for Laura. If he overstepped anymore than he already had, he would have to be taken care of. Now it seemed that perhaps he had. Carmilla could neither warn him nor go near him from then on, as any contact would make her look guilty and she knew better than to twiddle in such matters. But she had made sure he was warned, and after a few days her mother had mentioned that threats had worked and he had moved away from town. The matter was no longer of any concern. 

‘How could I have believed her?’ She cursed herself. Carmilla hated her mother’s disposition towards human beings, it was a subject that frequently led to arguments and fights, most of which never ended well for her. Carmilla felt furious and helpless, this wasn’t the first time, centuries had passed, and the blood of hundreds of humans was on her hands. She knew she wasn’t the guilty one, but not completely innocent either. Carmilla had grown tired, she felt tied down by an obligation that had depreciated in worth. She took a stroll to the park, spent some time there and came to the conclusion that she could no longer abide to this living. ‘Consequence is of little value when one is scorned to the edge of desolation,’ she thought. As she returned, her thoughts gravitated towards the tiny human on a mission. She could read enough to know that Laura was deep willed, there were facets of life that stirred her and moved her. If nothing else, that quality was definitely worth safeguarding. But there was something else which she could not place nor understand herself.

Carmilla entered the room quietly, but the door creaked none the less and Laura woke up. ‘Carmilla?’

‘Go back to sleep, it’s just me.’

Laura immediately woke up, she had questions that needed answering. ‘I was waiting for you to come back, I guess I nodded off. We need to have a little talk, but I think you already know that.’

Carmilla was weary, she sat down on her bed and gave Laura a tired smile. ‘We will, but not tonight.’

‘But…’

‘Not tonight,’ she firmly said. Laura thought she looked sad, she wanted to ask but decided against it. Carmilla turned away from her, reinforcing that she wished to be left alone.  
It was afternoon of the next day, Carmilla woke up startled as Laura was sitting on her bed looking straight at her with a wide smile.

‘What the hell cupcake? What are you doing just sitting there staring at me like a weirdo?’

Laura replied in honesty, ‘I couldn’t really sleep after last night.’

Carmilla groaned and stumbled towards the bathroom. Laura followed her continuing the conversation through the shut door, raising her voice. ‘So anyway I was wondering if we could talk? I mean not right away, this instant, but soon? I don’t want to exactly point fingers, but there is something weird going on here, and I don’t know how but, you know more about it than I do. Carmilla?’

The door opened and Carmilla emerged, she looked at Laura and said, ‘Well it looks like you’re going to haunt me until I either tell you or kill myself, and in the interest of self preservation, fine. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, but I must warn you… there is no going back once you open that door. I won’t be held for the consequences, it is better to be ignorant of certain truths. Are you sure you really want to know?’

‘Ignorance of any truth is the worst thing a person can do,’ she replied.

Carmilla took a long breath and said, ‘Then buckle up creampuff.’

Laura grimaced and said, ‘Okay what is with you and the cutesy nicknames?’

Carmilla went closer to her and said, ‘What can I say, you just bring that side out in me.’

‘Cute… Now, I believe you owe me one long and elaborate story?’

Carmilla sighed, ‘Oh-how I’m going to regret this…’

Laura went and sat on her bed, patiently waiting for Carmilla to begin.

‘I was born Mircalla von Karnstein, I’m from Austria. I’ve been here a long, long time, and yes, I believe your roommate is missing, as to her whereabouts I have no idea. I’ve been following you around, for the past few days, and I followed you to the library too. The reporter you dug out? I knew him, well I kind of knew him, what I didn’t know was that he disappeared…’

‘Wait… wait… what do you mean you knew him? He was here like ages ago, how is that even possible?’

‘Take a good look at me cupcake. Even your human senses must have told you that there’s something strange about me, that I’m not like everyone else here.’

‘Well- I just thought you’re a little different, but then, what are you?’

‘A Vampire. I’m about 400 years old.’

Laura’s mouth hung open, she stared straight at Carmilla’s grave countenance and finally said, ‘No, No, that’s just crazy - that’s not true, is it?’

‘It is Laura, think about everything you know about this place. You’ve already picked up on it, and now - I want to help you. Granted we have different reasons, but we are fighting the same battle, you want to find your friend and I want any amount of justice restored.’

‘But, who is it exactly that we are fighting, all I know is that whatever happened to Betty has happened before.’

‘Mother - the vampire who made me. She’s the only mother I’ve known, but her atrocities have gone too far, for far too long. I won’t have any part in them anymore, I’d rather die trying to amend myself. She’s the one who sent me here, to keep an eye on you, she’s been on to you for a while.’

‘I’ve only just started, I didn’t pursue this when I met you?’

‘She’s hundreds of years old Laura, human nature is the thinnest of veils, she calculates and predicts at will.’

‘Who is she?’

‘You’ve met her before, she’s the dean.’

‘Okay, so what you are telling me, is that the dean of Silas is a vampire and what? Silas is just grounds to lure students for food?’

‘Not all of them, the promising ones aren’t harmed, mother is fond of conserving intellect and art, but the others…’

‘So what does she do with them? Does she eat them?’

Carmilla nodded, ‘I don’t know, I usually stay away from her, but I don’t think that’s it. Vampires have several means of acquiring blood, it’s less of a hassle rather than hunt and kill. Missing humans are always a problem, we used to move around the country a lot before, changing names, appearances, till we found the existence cumbersome and settled here. Whatever she does with them, food is not the motivation for that kind of a risk, it’s something else, something bigger.’

Laura looked at her grimly, ‘Why should I trust you? You’ve been lying to me all this time, what if this is one of her ploys? I mean not barring the fact that you’ve killed people. I believe everything you’re telling me, but why would you want to help us?’

Carmilla turned and strode towards the window, she looked out and said, ‘He was - my friend, I thought he was alive and far away from this place. All these years I imagined that he lived, had a family of his own, and he was somewhere safe. It gave me a lot of comfort, till you found out yesterday that he disappeared. Now - I don’t quite know where I stand, but I know for sure that my place is no longer next to mother’s.’ Carmilla bent down on her knees in front of Laura, which startled the other, she held both her hands in hers. ‘I promise, I will do everything in my power to help and protect you. You may think me an ignorant fool who let innocents perish, or that I am simply a selfish and evil demon, think anything you want of me. Whatever kind of rotten being I am, I am at your mercy. Lead, and I shall follow.’

Laura remained still, she blinked softly until she finally said, ‘Okay, I trust you for now. But from now on I’ll be keeping an eye on you too.’

Carmilla stood up and said, ‘Do whatever you need to do, cupcake.’


	5. The search for answers

‘Care to tell me where we’re going?’ Laura said as she tried to keep up with Carmilla’s strides. Lafontaine followed behind them, Carmilla wasn’t too thrilled about them joining her for reconnaissance.

‘To meet a friend, if there’s something nasty going on, she’ll have heard something for sure.’

‘Who is this friend exactly?’

Carmilla sighed and said, ‘Are you always this impatient?’

Laura narrowed her eyes, ‘It’s just a question.’

‘We’re going to see Agnes, she always knows something about nothing.’

They proceeded to walk towards the cafeteria, it was late in the evening. Carmilla entered the building and beckoned the other two to follow her.

‘Let me do the talking…’ she said.

The door creaked making Agnes turn around, ‘Carmilla! You startled me! I’m glad to see you though- and you’ve brought some friends with you. I didn’t know you had any.’ She especially eyed Laura with an all too knowing smile.

‘Friends is a stretch, they’re more like associates. We need some information, so naturally I thought of coming to you first.’

‘Since when do you snoop around?’

‘Since human students started disappearing from Silas, again.’ Carmilla looked straight at her.

‘It’s happening again?’ Agnes replied worriedly and began pacing about the room. ‘How many have gone?’

‘From what I gather, around 20.’

Laura interjected, ‘How do you know that?’

Carmilla smirked and replied, ‘I have my ways Cupcake, just take my word for it. Spill it Agnes, you must know something.’

‘I’m lost here, I haven’t heard about any disappearances, but…’

‘But?’

Agnes looked at Carmilla and said, ‘Since a month ago, we’ve been getting a larger number of blood deliveries. They’re unlabeled.’

Carmilla went closer to Agnes and said, ‘How large?’

‘Way more than the vampires and creatures who live here need. I was instructed to just store them in the basement, not to give the stock out to anyone. Carmilla- you don’t think   
it’s from them do you?’

‘Show me one, I’ll be able to ascertain whose blood it is.’

Lafontaine chipped in from behind, ‘Wait! Are you telling me you can tell the difference by tasting it?’

‘We can’t risk opening one, but fortunately my senses can read just about anything.’

With a wondrous expression they nodded and said, ‘So cool...’

‘Not to intrude this moment of fascination, but there are girls who are missing,’ said Laura.

‘Right- follow me,’ said Agnes, leading the way towards the storages. There were deep cold storage units lining up the length of a long wall. Agnes opened one of them, extracted a bag and gave it to Carmilla. Carmilla kept the bag on a nearby table and examined it with intrigue, while all of them stood silently around the table. 

‘This is human blood that much is certain,’ she said after a moment’s beat.

‘Why do I sense there’s a huge but after that sentence?’ asked Laura.

Carmilla looked closer, and touched it with her fingers. Instantaneously she snapped her hand back and said, ‘This isn’t right, there’s something else in the blood, but - it cannot be…’

‘What is it?’ Agnes asked.

‘It’s some kind of chemical, definitely not good news. It has the ability to transform a human.’

‘Transform into what exactly?’ Laura said.

Carmilla looked at her gravely, ‘Something much worse.’

‘Okay, so now that we know the bad news, let’s start with the obvious - where are they making all of this?’ Laura said looking at all of them.

‘I don’t know where it’s being made, but I know someone who can help us with that,’ Carmilla replied.

Lafontaine piped in and said, ‘If I get a sample, we may know more about what this substance is and what it does exactly. A syringe full would be enough for me.’

‘Oh to hell with that honey, you take as much as you need, and to think I was going to give you one of these bags that day.’ 

Agnes looked at Carmilla, she was clearly disturbed by the discovery, tears filled up her eyes as she said, ‘I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you, you know that.’ 

She reached across and enveloped Carmilla with a hug. Carmilla looked uncomfortable but put one hand on the back of Agnes’s head to calm her, ‘It’s okay, you didn’t, and I’m fine. You remember what I told you that day don’t you? Haven’t I kept my word?’

Agnes pulled back, she sniffled and nodded, getting hold of her emotions. Carmilla gave her a peculiar look and turned to the other two. ‘We need to move quickly, the more time we waste, the more blood produced.’

Laura replied, ‘Yes, and just considering the amount here, they would need a large space for production wouldn’t they? I mean you think about how human beings rear animals only to send them to slaughterhouses later…’ she stopped herself and continued, ‘that is a ghastly comparison, but it’s just the feeling I’m getting right now.’

‘You may be right about that, for all our sakes I hope the picture isn’t as accurate’ said Carmilla. 

The three of them were on foot once more skipping past ghostly buildings, the grounds felt so foreign to Laura now, so much had changed, she hadn’t had the time to sit and process all of it. Carmilla suddenly stopped and said, ‘We must pursue this in the morning, when the day is out, I forgot that it’s a full moon today, strolling about around town wouldn’t be safe for the two of you. The mad scientist here can start working on the sample in the meantime…’

‘But I thought you said you have someone who could help us, also what does the moon have to do with following up on a lead?’ Laura asked.

‘Well it just so happens that the friend who can help us will literally sniff out the source, she’s a werewolf, and today isn’t the best day to meet her. We’ll have to wait till tomorrow.’

‘You have the weirdest friends,’ said Lafontaine. 

They agreed they needed a little time to regroup and rest, not being sure of what to expect, they headed back to their dorms. Carmilla insisted upon walking Lafontaine to their room first, the move had surprised Laura. They entered their own room, Carmilla instantly plopped down on her bed. Laura eyed her as she sat on her bed, and then said, ‘Can I ask you something?’

Carmilla closed her eyes and let out a laugh, ‘I think that’s a new record Cupcake, 15 secs.’

‘Oh shut up! It’s not annoying I promise, I was just curious about something.’

Carmilla turned on her side to look at her, she supported her head with her right hand and said, ‘I never said I mind, and as a matter of fact, I think I owe you a couple of answers.’

Laura looked hesitant, ‘Why are you so nice to us? I mean humans - we’re essentially nothing but food to you.’

‘Hmm, that’s how most vampires see humans, but I think otherwise.’

‘I’ve seen that you do, what I want to know is why?’

Carmilla looked intensely at the floor, thinking about something, then she suddenly replied, ‘I valued my mortal life, however brief it may have been. Eons ago I lost someone I loved, she was my human. She was taken away from me, snatched by mother and I was punished for loving her. After that, I could never be like them, what good is any existence if it lacks any amount of respect for life or death, or life after death?’

‘Oh…’

‘Oh? I’m sorry if that wasn’t the answer you were expecting.’

‘It wasn’t, you’re just such a mystery. I’d like to think I can make some estimations of my own, but with you- I don’t know where to start with you...’

Carmilla held a deep gaze and replied, ‘Well I could say the same thing about you, miss Hollis. I’ve seen more than enough of life, and yet, you are becoming somewhat of a conundrum in mine.’

‘That doesn’t sound good at all.’

‘It isn’t, but I plan on rectifying the situation soon enough.’

‘Uh-how exactly?’

‘Come here, and I’ll show you.’

Laura’s breath hitched, she remembered what if had felt like the last time Carmilla was near her. It was as though her body took control of itself, she slowly walked towards Carmilla’s bed. Carmilla stood up with her open hand inviting Laura’s. Laura saw the gesture and complied, and Carmilla pulled her in slowly, close, but not close enough. Carmilla cupped Laura’s cheek with her other hand and sighed. Laura closed her eyes, she wasn’t even sure if she was breathing or not, until Carmilla’s voice stirred her back. 

‘I want to show you what you do to me, May I?’

Laura looked into her eyes and nodded, having no idea about what was about to happen. Time seemed to stop again, space existing only around them and nowhere else. She closed her eyes once more, only to feel Carmilla’s lips on hers a moment later, the slightest but rarest of touches, yet somehow enough to make everything turn upside down and inside out. She pushed slightly forward and kissed her in return, adding more movement, a heavier presence. Carmilla’s hands moved to her waist, pulling Laura into herself. Laura grabbed onto her arm and shoulder trying to counter balance. Slowly they pulled apart, eyes still closed, breathing heavily, but they remained where they were. Laura slowly opened her eyes to see dark soft ones curiously staring back at her, ‘Wow…’ was all she managed to say.

‘So much time, so many lives I’ve chanced and passed upon, and there was no one. No one I couldn’t see through, every fabric and each and every thread. How is it that you-do this? Laura…’

Laura listened to her in silence and then said, ‘You said my name.’

Carmilla smiled warmly and replied, ‘Yes-I did, didn’t I?’

Laura could no longer take it, ‘I’m so drawn to you, and even I don’t know why? You make me forget everything that’s in front of me, and I can’t think about anything else, and- and I just keep wondering about you, what you’re doing, thinking, feeling, whether you’ve eaten?’

Carmilla laughed and said, ‘Whether I’ve eaten? You do know what I eat right?’

‘I know! That’s my point, even though I know that, I still can’t stop myself- you just do that to me.’

‘Laura…’ Carmilla stepped forward, cupping Laura’s face with her right hand, ‘I really want to kiss you again.’ Laura nodded and reached up for Carmilla’s lips. Melting slowly into the kiss, her hands were around Carmilla’s neck, she ran her right hand through her hair. Carmilla grabbed her at the waist and pulled her towards herself again. She rested her forehead against Laura’s and sighed. Laura slowly opened her eyes and said, ‘I could really get used to this.’

Carmilla smiled at her, she leaned in, giving her a deep and intense kiss.

‘I think I could too cupcake,’ she replied.

They stood in each other’s arms for sometime before Carmilla pointed out that tomorrow was a big day and they needed the rest.

The morning was met with much anticipation, Lafontaine postured that the substance found in the blood, had the ability to transform a creature from its given state to a mutated one. The possibilities of the result were numerous, whether it was meant for vampires or humans, all cognitive function would cease and they hypothesized that the creature’s primitive nature would take over. An eerie fact frightened Laura when she realised that it was planned to be an evolution of the physical, in conjunction with a devolution of the mental. There was no other end but chaos.

It was time to find answers, Laura and Carmilla headed across the bustling campus, towards the edges of the town and were currently standing outside a shabby discarded house. Carmilla looked hesitant, as if drawing up the nerve to get through this.

‘Is everything okay?’ asked Laura.

Carmilla kept staring straight at the door and replied, ‘Yes- just haven’t met her in a long time.’

Laura narrowed her eyes and said, ‘How long is long exactly?’

Carmilla turned to her and said, ‘Maybe too long, no time to ponder - let’s go.’

She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

A loud impatient voice came from the other side, ‘Who is it?’

‘It’s me,’ Carmilla replied.

The door immediately opened with a thunderous thud, a tall girl with flaming red hair stood on the other side of it. Her hair was neatly plaited behind her, she was wearing a blue collared sleeveless shirt, and orange pants. She was certainly pretty, not at all Laura’s idea of a werewolf. 

‘Well well… you lost kitty?’ 

‘Hello Danny - how are you?’

‘You have some nerve coming here after what you did, and since you have made it so far, I’m guessing it’s not for pleasantries, so let’s just drop all that, shall we?’

Carmilla nodded curtly and said, ‘Well I did have my reasons, which you will never believe, so you are right-let’s just drop all that and I’ll come straight to the point then. Can we at least come in first?’

Danny looked at Laura and said, ‘Who’s she?’

‘I’m Laura,’ she held out her hand to Danny to shake. Danny shook it grudgingly and said, ‘Wow.’ She looked back at Carmilla and smirked. 

‘What’s this about?’ Danny asked as they entered.

Carmilla opened her mouth to speak, but Laura beat her to it and said, ‘There are girls who are missing from Silas, my roommate went missing too and that’s how this all started. Skipping a few in between chapters, we’ve been digging and we’ve recently discovered a specimen of blood which has the ability to turn anyone into a horrible mutated unconscionable monster, and we need your help to find where it’s being made. If we’re too late, who knows how far all of that blood will reach, and I’m pretty sure it might be transferable through bite or fluid exchange, like a disease of sorts. Laura paused and looked at Danny with pleading eyes, ‘Look I don’t know and- frankly I don’t care about whatever it is that’s between you two, but I do know if you don’t help us, soon we won’t have anything left, you’re our only hope.’

Danny held a somber look, she then looked up at Carmilla who nodded and said, ‘Mother.’

She walked about for a few moments in her minimally arranged living room and said, ‘Okay… aside, from that speech partly sounding like it came from a star wars movie, I’ve always held the belief that your mother is a narcissistic bitch, probably where you get that from by the way, but- if this is indeed an apocalyptic scenario, then- I’m in. Where is this blood you speak of?’

Carmilla smirked at that last comment, opened her bag and tossed the remainder of it at her. Danny sniffed around from varying distances, trying to maneuver around its surrounding whereabouts, but retreated immediately at the closest opportunity.

With a grim expression that resembled Carmilla’s she said, ‘This is bad blood, we will need to drive around for me to get a scent, give me ten minutes to get ready.’

‘That’s it? We’re driving randomly around town? I thought you said she could help?’

‘She is helping, thanks to that little speech of yours. She would never have agreed had I been here alone, in fact I dread to think of what might have happened if I had.’

‘Yeah! I noticed the trepidation, I just think we’re wasting precious time like this.’ Laura crossed over to the window and looked out while folding her hands.

‘Do you have a better idea? Or should we talk about what’s actually troubling you?’

‘I don’t have one, and I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Danny came out grabbing a coat on the way and said, ‘Let’s go.’

Carmilla turned and headed through the door first, ‘Yes let’s, since we’re wasting such time.’

Danny looked between them and followed suit.

‘We could try over the north - east side, a lot of farmlands there,’ Danny suggested. It was late, Danny had been able to get faint leads a lot further away from town, but it was evident they would have to comb the fields, the roads were of no use. Carmilla agreed and calmly suggested that they would drop Laura back to her room and continue their search through the fields.

‘Absolutely not! I am not going back till we find that place and till we find Betty and the others.’

‘Fang - fucking - tastic,’ said Danny.

Carmilla shot her a glare and said, ‘Can we have a moment please?’

Danny shook her head and stepped out of the car, once she was at a considerable distance, Carmilla turned to Laura and said, ‘I’m going to ask you one question, which will indefinitely determine the future course of events.’

Laura looked at her questioningly, ‘What?’ she said softly.

‘Ask yourself this- do you truly trust me...?’ she asked.

Laura took in a short hesitant breath, but said nothing. Carmilla anxious for any answer, was evidently hurt. She looked down at her hands, nodded her head in acceptance and finally said, ‘Okay Laura, we head together.’ She honked once to get Danny back.

‘Carmilla, I didn’t mean to…’

Carmilla cut the sentence short, ‘Look, this isn’t something we ever have to talk about again.’

There was silence for the rest of the ride, Carmilla parked the car on the side of the road, hidden from plain view. Danny stepped out first to get a bearing, ‘I’m picking up   
something there.’ 

‘Right… go ahead, we’ll follow you,’ said Carmilla.

Danny nodded and proceeded to cross towards the field in front of them. Carmilla looked at it from a distance, she pulled Laura back by her hand pulling her flush into herself. She looked down at Laura and ran her fingers across her cheek, ‘Stay close to me.’ Laura nodded, surprised at this gesture after what had passed a while ago.  
They followed Danny through a dark and misty field, Carmilla was last as she swept forward and backward for any unwanted dangers. Danny suddenly stopped and turned her head towards the right, she looked back at Carmilla and said, ‘Can you smell that?’ Carmilla stood next to her and looked ahead in the distance of the direction that she had pointed out.

‘This is it, it’s heavily guarded,’ she replied. She then turned to Laura and said, ‘You and Danny need to stay here, mother’s minions won’t hesitate to kill, and they will find you.’ She then looked at Danny, ‘If I’m not back in 20 minutes, you will leave-promise me you’ll get her to safety?’ She threw the keys towards Danny.

‘You have my word, don’t worry about it.’

Laura scoffed and said, ‘Am I allowed to say anything at all here? I’m not leaving you there alone if you’re not back in 20 minutes okay? Just- be careful and come back.’

Carmilla tilted her head softly and said, ‘I will,’ giving Danny another glance, she turned and ran swiftly, leaping over the elevated horizon. Her form changed to that of an enormous beast as her moonlit silhouette disappeared to the other side. Laura stood in awe, while Danny nodded her head and found a spot to sit down, ‘She’s always been such a showoff.’

‘I didn’t know she could do that.’

‘Yeah, pretty much the only thing we have in common I guess.’

Laura sat beside her and let out a long sigh, ‘I don’t think all of this has sunk into in my psyche yet, maybe I just haven’t had the time to process it all.’

‘That Carmilla can change her form?’ asked Danny.

‘No! All of this! Vampires, moving libraries, disappearances, werewolves, monsters…’ she replied.

Danny laughed and said, ‘One gets used to it, I had a similar reaction when I found out what I was; It changes you forever.’ She looked at the spot where Carmilla had disappeared and said, ‘She sort of does that too, doesn’t she? Changes something in you.’

‘How do you know each other? If you don’t mind me asking?’

Danny sighed and said, ‘When I started shifting, I didn’t know what I was, it was- it was painful, I used to run and hide in the woods. When it was most unbearable, I thought I was going to die, somehow she found me. Writhing and screaming as I was, I never realised when she took me, all I remember is waking up and feeling calm and- safe. She held my hand through it, all of it, and then just left me one day, without saying anything. No explanations, no nothing… I can’t even really get angry about it, it’s very frustrating.’  
Laura hesitated and delicately asked, ‘Were you two- you know, together?’

Danny smiled and looked at her, ‘Does that really matter?’

Laura looked back and said, ‘I think she does feel bad about it. I mean it explains her behavior before we came to see you.’

‘Oh I know she feels bad, in fact she better fucking feel bad; I just- I want to know why she left? She kept saying she had her reasons, but- I know otherwise.’

‘Maybe she does.’

Carmilla crouched as she entered the periphery where she could see the first line of guards. She moved quickly, anticipating the moment where she could swiftly move past them, a small gust of wind left behind. A warehouse stood before her as she decided to climb up to the roof, instead of taking the ground. Looking through a skylight, she could tell that there were vampires inside, but none that she recognized or had seen before. The strangers were huddled around an enormous pit in the centre, it had railings on the edge making it a viewing gallery of sorts. A handsome youngling, came towards the crowd and said, ‘Behold gentlemen and ladies.’ He pressed a button on the nearby wall, and a human was released inside the pit. But there was already something else in there, Carmilla moved to get a better vantage point, and then she saw it. Their theory had been true, but this creature must have been human, within seconds it detected the human, killed him and began to consume his remains. 

‘That was just a glimpse of dinner time, if you would follow me, we can witness the entire procedure in the below decks.’

Carmilla moved to the ground, she knocked another two guards and shifted back from her form. She opened a door and entered quietly, silently following the group in front of her, but maintaining a distance so as to not arouse an alarm. She took the stairs to the lower levels, and saw files and files of fortified doors, at every level. She felt the group going lower, and followed them further down, occasionally running into a guard or two. Once they had stepped out, she followed them once again towards a large chamber with chemical containers and an examination table with several straps and cuffs. She moved up again and placed herself on top of a beam. The young one nodded to a man wearing a white coat, who in turn bought in a young woman and strapped her in. She had already been drugged as she seemed drowsy, half conscious. He injected a light green substance and placed several electrodes. Her body jerked and screamed, it was changing violently till it finally transformed her completely from human form to that of a monster.  
The young one spoke again, ‘As you can see, the process is instant and the result is before you. This creature only serves two purposes, one- it only feeds on human flesh and the other is to serve as our sustenance.’ The unconscious creature was then sucked dry before her eyes, its blood poured into champagne flutes and passed around the group. Carmilla could smell it, and it was intoxicating, blood she had never smelled before. She shook herself out of its thrall and looked at the table once again, the creature was lifeless and dead, and she realised that she had seen all that there was to see. She returned once more towards the levels that held the other humans and tried to search for the one with Betty. She couldn’t get them all out, but if she could get one, it would lend enough clues to help them. 

She caught a slight scent and followed it up towards the third cell on that level. Looking up from the sealed door, she noticed camera’s on both the sides, leaped across and destroyed them. As soon as she pried open the door, the alarms started sounding and time was of the essence. Betty was unconscious, Carmilla threw her up on one shoulder and ran as fast as she could towards a viable exit. She heard the armed guards approach from behind her as she exited the warehouse and began running wildly through a cornfield in front. Shots were fired behind her, they were close but missed them.

Danny stood up as soon as she heard those and instructed Laura to get in the car and start it. She ran across towards the noise, transforming herself into a large ash grey wolf. Laura ran, backed up the car and stood ready as she saw the wolf return with Carmilla behind her.

‘Go! Go! Go!...’ Danny yelled, as they sat behind and Laura hit the gas driving them away in haste.

‘Are they still behind us?’ asked Carmilla.

‘No they’re further, we’re in the clear. That was some driving there Laura,’ said Danny looking behind. She turned to Carmilla who was slouched holding down her left side with her hand. ‘Carmilla, you’re hurt! let me see.’

‘What! What’s wrong? What’s happened to her?’ Laura exclaimed.

Carmilla swatted Danny away as she said, ‘I’ll be fine, just keep driving cupcake.’

Danny yelled at her in response, ‘Carmilla! You’ve been shot and from the wincing, I can tell it’s a silver bullet. Now I know you’re the queen of stubborn but we need to get that out of you, and soon. Laura, drive to my place and step on it, there’s no time to lose.’

Carmilla sunk back in her seat, fighting to stay conscious as Laura said, ‘I’m calling a friend from school too, they’re good at stuff like this and they can help.’ 

Danny moved quickly to examine the wound as she replied, ‘By them you mean…?’

‘Just trust me,’ said Laura. ‘You’re not the only one who’s worried and scared okay?’

Danny looked at her through the mirror and said, ‘Okay, you better be right though.’ She turned towards Carmilla and softly touched her cheek, ‘ What was I thinking! I never should have listened to you and let you go alone.’ She sighed and said, ‘Hang in there kitty.’ Laura blinked and concentrated on the road, trying her best to ignore the burn caused because of the gesture.


	6. Fear of want

A white porcelain ceiling came into her blurry view, as Carmilla opened her eyes and recognized Danny’s living room. She tried to get up but her side felt sore, and she felt a heavy weight on her right. Laura’s honey golden hair was sprawled across her blanket, she had no doubt passed out while sitting on the floor, waiting… The notion made Carmilla smile, and she ran her fingers through the hair of the sleeping girl. Laura awoke at her touch, and bolted straight in an instant. 

‘Carm…’

She launched herself into Carmilla’s arms, and she felt herself being held by one arm. Carmilla winced a little, making Laura flinch back a bit. She raised both her arms and said,  
‘Sorry! Sorry! I’m just really happy you’re okay and that you’re awake and, and I was so worried about you that I…’ She was silenced with Carmilla’s finger landing on her lips.

‘Cupcake, I’m okay- I promise.’

Laura reached forward, gently grabbing Carmilla’s face with her hands. She kissed her gently, and held her close, pressing her forehead against hers. Laura let out a breath, and fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

‘Don’t ever scare me like that,’ she said. She kissed her forehead and clung to her on the sofa, gently dropping her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

‘I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here. Although, I should thank you and big red for saving my life.’ Carmilla looked down at Laura and pressed a firm kiss on her soft lips, she let out a tiny moan and said, ‘You are the light in my life, beloved.’ They stayed close, gazing at each other in silence, before a voice interrupted their daydream.

‘Uhm- Sorry to interrupt whatever- this is, but I do believe Betty’s awake inside. We should go and talk to her. I’m happy that you’re okay Carmilla.’

Not looking away from Laura, Carmilla replied, ‘Not for nothing- appreciate the stitching up,’ Lafontaine nodded and went back inside.

Laura hadn’t moved as yet, Carmilla leaned in and kissed her softly. Their eyes were still closed, she whispered softly on her lips, ‘Laura…’ 

She opened her eyes slowly and said, ‘I’ll be right back.’ Carmilla smiled and said, ‘I’ll be waiting Cupcake.’ 

Betty was sitting and looked outside the window, Laura went in and sat next to her. She touched Betty’s shoulder and said, ‘Betty? I know you’re probably still recovering, but there are others trapped still. I would never ask you if I had the choice, but what happened in there? What did they do to you?’

Betty had tears in her eyes, she hugged Laura and said, ‘Thank you for not forgetting me Laura. That place- I was never really conscious enough, but I’m trying to remember as much as I can. I know there are others trapped in there. They injected us twice everyday with something, I’m not sure. But I was only ever lucid when I was hungry. We never left the cells, and I can only remember voices now, no faces.’ She shook violently and began to cry again. 

Danny then intervened and took Betty in her arms, ‘Laura, I think we should let her rest. That’s enough for now.’

Laura nodded, she followed Lafontaine outside and left them alone. The front door stood ajar, Laura glanced at the sofa, Carmilla was gone. She looked at Lafontaine worriedly and said, ‘Stupid, stubborn, vampire, where do you think she is?’

‘Wow! You’ve really got it bad frosh, look I’m sure she’ll be back. If you haven’t noticed she does know how to take care of herself.’

‘Yeah, I just- she’s still hurt though,’ Laura said. She looked towards the empty doorway.

Carmilla had to feed, she wasn’t sure where she was headed, but she let instinct drive her towards her destination. Sooner than later she found herself at Agnes’s doorstep again. She collapsed as she mercilessly knocked on the door.

‘Carmilla! What’s wrong? What is it?’

‘I need to feed- Agnes...’

‘Come on, let me help you, put your arm around me.’

Agnes helped her inside and rushed to get some blood for her. As she returned with a bag, Carmilla grabbed, tore and consumed the contents within seconds. She focused on the table in front of her, as she felt strength return to her. Her eyes turning back to the familiar dark brown from green. She looked up at Agnes and half - smiled.

‘Thank you- I don’t know what I would have done.’

‘Well now that you seem like yourself, care to tell me what happened?’

‘We found the place, and Laura’s roommate, it’s bad that much I can tell you. But I’m going to finish this once and for all. Mother is going to have to answer me, and there will be no way out for her.’

‘Carmilla, this is too dangerous, you know what she is capable of, you can’t go in there alone. I don’t want to lose you, I couldn’t bear it, I’ve lost so much already.’

Carmilla softened upon hearing this, she held Agnes’s hand between hers and said, ‘ What have I always said to you? My life is a borrowed life, if I disappear tomorrow it is in fact a boon. It’ll mean that life will be restored to a balance that doesn’t include us, the way it’s supposed to be. We’re not supposed to be here, don’t you see?’ Carmilla thought of Laura once more, ‘I can’t say I haven’t been selfish lately, but I never thought it would happen to me again. It’s always the timing that’s wrong, I’m both happy and sad that it did.’

Agnes sniffed and looked up at her, ‘I’m sorry I’ve lost you completely, what are you being selfish about?’

Carmilla smiled softly and said, ‘Laura… I should never have met her, never felt what I feel, never been so lucky and yet unlucky.’

The older woman smiled and said, ‘Of course- the young lady you brought with you. I could see you liked her but- I didn’t know you were in love with her.’

Carmilla seemed lost in her own thoughts for a minute, ‘I don’t think I’ve known love before, not before her.’ She scrambled out of them and said, ‘Would you do me one last kindness?’

‘Anything for you, you know that. Carmilla- please be careful, and if I am never to see you again, know that I’ll always be thankful for what you’ve done. I will never forget.’

Carmilla smiled at her, ‘I won’t either old lady.’

Laura was pacing up and down the room, while Lafontaine was reading a book trying to analyze in depth what they had found in Betty’s blood. They theorized that as Betty had not finished the whole cycle of doses, she wouldn’t suffer any effects in the future, but they had to be sure. The knock on the door startled them, Danny told them to hush, once she recognized that Carmilla was on the other side, she opened it cautiously. With mild sarcasm she said, ‘Good of you to drop by, kitty. Not that we’re in the middle of an apocalypse here.’

‘Well it’s good to see you too, red.’ She turned to Laura meekly and said, ‘Hi…’

Laura was furious, glad at the same time, but furious. She ignored the greeting and looked at Lafontaine, ‘Laf, can you give us a moment please?’

Laf looked uncomfortable between the two of them, ‘I was already on the way out.’

Laura had her back to Carmilla, tears forming in her eyes, ‘ I know we’ve just met, and that maybe you no longer understand how a human feels or behaves, but that is what I am. I can’t keep wondering where you’ve disappeared, especially since you don’t bother to even leave a note.’

‘Cupcake…’

‘No! Don’t cupcake me, Carmilla.’ She turned to look at Carmilla reinstating the seriousness on her face. ‘Don’t do that to me, don’t treat me like I don’t know anything, I figured you were out to get some sustenance. But anything could have happened to you, don’t you realise that? And I don’t know- you could’ve asked me if you were- hungry? Okay that’s extremely strange to say out loud, but I mean it. You can do that, you know?’

Carmilla looked at her gravely, she moved swiftly and grabbed Laura at the waist, closing the distance between their bodies. Laura gasped at the suddenness, her breath hitched as Carmilla stroked her cheek and looked at her deeply. ‘I’m aware that we’ve just met, but you have made me realize that I have lived this second life, waiting- waiting for a purpose, a reason, a second breath at redemption. You are the hope that has been gifted to a foolish creature. You don’t know what you’re saying my beloved, I would never do that to you, even if I was dying of the thirst.’

She couldn’t help herself, Laura was intoxicating, she breached within her and disarmed everything. Carmilla kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip as they released from the kiss, breathing deeply, the want evident in the air. They stood there with their foreheads against one another.

Carmilla opened her eyes to look at Laura, the charcoal eyes alive with a fire Laura had never seen before. She moved towards Laura’s neck and kissed her neck gently. She felt Laura’s warm skin, the blood behind moving slowly, her heart beat- all of it against her lips, as she slowly and painfully dragged them up her neck and towards her ear. She bit her ear and moaned softly in Laura’s ear. Her voice was a low raspy whisper, ‘I’m weak around you Laura, you awaken something in me that has slumbered for ages.’ Laura closed her eyes, her arms firm around Carmilla’s neck, digging into her back. She gasped as she felt Carmilla tighten her hold, ‘Don’t you know how much I want you? I know you can feel it when I’m so close to you, when I can feel your heart rise and fall, your blood flow, when I can sense what my touch does to you, and- just how wet I make you…’ Laura moaned audibly, her breathing heavy, her body writhing against Carmilla’s hold, she arched her back a bit, digging one hand into Carmilla’s hair.

‘But you don’t know what you do to me, I have to struggle with myself to keep away from you, to keep myself from consuming even a bit, and I’m afraid to do it. I want you Laura- oh how I want all of you! but I can’t until I know I can control myself, I don’t want to hurt you, you are my light...don’t you see?’ 

Carmilla released her, looking at her intently as Laura opened her eyes slowly. She pounced back, and kissed Carmilla roughly again, just as they had moments ago. She felt Carmilla’s tongue in her mouth and moaned loudly at the sensation. Still breathless she broke away, whispering back against Carmilla’s lips, ‘If you feel all of that when you’re near me, then you would know how much I trust you and I want you. I’m sure you know exactly how much, how I want all those things too, because believe it or not, I feel it. That pull that you feel or sense, I feel it all the time when I’m around you.’

Carmilla opened her eyes and smiled gently, she pulled Laura close to her and kissed her head. Letting out a breath she replied, ‘I won’t disappear again, my love- I give you my word.’ Carmilla had never been so unsure of the future before. She had already made up her mind though, there was no other choice than to disappear once Laura was asleep. There was no question of risking anyone else’s life for the sake of her mother. She should have foreseen a desperate reckoning, but everything was different some time ago, before JP, Agenes, the girls, Danny, and of course- before Laura. A lot seemed at stake, a lot in perspective, she thought about how hopelessness had driven her to stasis. The decision to remain in limbo, was after all an action. As ashamed and disappointed as she was, she knew she would take care of it tonight. Maybe this was her purpose after all, and If things didn’t go according to plan, she would leave this plain of reality with no regrets in the end.

She closed her eyes as she felt Laura’s head on her shoulder, she had her arm around her waist and tightened her grip around the smaller girl. Laura moaned softly in her sleep and moved her leg closer, her body was sprawled all over Carmilla. Carmilla closed her eyes, she concentrated all her senses into a ball, glowing with energy and magic, she could feel it building slowly inside her. She wanted to feel every inch of Laura, an imperishable imprint of the touch of her skin, the smell of her blood, the steady flow rushing around her heart- her heartbeat. She breathed it all in, holding onto it indefinitely. Laura stirred awake suddenly and looked at Carmilla, the latter smiled and said, ‘You know, don’t you?’  
‘How could I not? For someone who’s centuries old, you’re really not that subtle.’ She moved herself on top of Carmilla, using her elbows to support her. ‘I know you’re going to leave, and that there’s probably nothing I can do to stop you. I’ve been thinking about it too, and I know your vengeance with your mother has nothing to do with me, she’s probably done more to you than anyone else. But everyone here has a reason too, and I just want you to know that you’re not alone in this fight. You have all of us too, Laf, Danny, Betty, even Perry probably, and- and Agnes, and- me. You don’t have to do this alone.’

Carmilla sighed as she ran her hands through Laura’s hair and cupped her cheek, Laura closed her eyes, turning her head with the touch. ‘I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you in my life, and as much as I appreciate everyone being there, I won’t allow more blood to spill because I was a waste for all these years. I was the one who should have taken care of this all those years ago, there’s a lot of blood on my hands Laura, I’ve done a lot of unforgivable things in the past. But you, everyone else, have done nothing wrong. I’ve lived my life, died, and lived after that, I’ve seen all there is to see in this borrowed life, and the only regret I would have is seeing any of you perish. It isn’t right, is it? You know that too. A balance must be maintained.’

Laura furrowed her brows and sighed, she closed the gap between them and kissed Carmilla’s lips ardently. She grabbed her face between her hands and ran her tongue along her bottom lip, Carmilla moaned as she felt Laura’s tongue enter her mouth. She revelled in the feeling of Laura moving her hips on top of her, Laura got up and straddled her hips, as Carmilla followed and held on to her waist to pulling her closer into herself. They were panting and breathless, losing themselves in each other, she slipped her fingers under Laura’s shirt caressing her skin, and dragging her fingers up her back. Carmilla left hot wet kisses up Laura’s neck, as she felt Laura’s nails digging into her shoulder and back. Laura started desperately grinding herself against Carmilla, she wasn’t wearing shorts, just one of Danny’s long shirts. The shirt was loose, bunched up till her waist and the remainder of her clothing was already soaked. She moaned loudly as she felt Carmila dragging her lips up her neck, towards her ear, only to bite down her earlobe. She was lost, lost in all the sensations she was feeling, Carmilla tore of her bra from under her shirt and discarded it somewhere across the hotel room. She held on to Laura’s waist with one hand, while the other slowly moved to the front to grab and squeeze her breast, pinching her nipple while she continued her assault on Laura’s neck. Laura was panting, grinding and moaning loudly, trying to feel all the different pleasures that seemed to possess her body. Carmilla continued to pinch and squeeze her breasts as she licked along the length of Laura’s neck, biting ever so often to elicit another groan from Laura. She dragged her tongue from her neck up to her ear again and bit it. Reaching up to her ear, she growled as she pinched Laura’s nipple again, her voice raspy, ‘Oh Cupcake- I can smell you, you look so fucking sexy when you’re grinding on top of me like this.’ 

Carmilla moved her hands from her breasts to Laura’s knees, she kissed her passionately, her tongue moving aggressively in Laura’s mouth. She bit down on Laura’s bottom lip and tugged on it violently, causing Laura to hiss and moan into her mouth. Carmilla slowly moved her hands up to her thighs, moving them behind to grab and squeeze Laura’s ass as she bought Laura closer into her, encouraging her to grind harder against her pelvis. She moved back to Laura’s neck as Laura clung to her, panting and groaning with her head flung back. Her pace quickened and Carmilla refused to wait any longer. She ripped off her underwear causing Laura to gasp, and immediately touched what she was aching to touch. Carmilla growled and groaned against Laura’s neck at the feeling of her wet folds against her fingers. She continued to slowly stroke them, moaning along with Laura’s short audible breaths, suddenly she grabbed Laura at the waist and pushed two fingers inside her. Laura yelped but began to ride them with her arm on Carmilla’s shoulders and her back arched. Carmilla pulled and tore at the front of her shirt, to expose her breasts and took one nipple in her mouth by surprise. She continued to pump her fingers in and out at a steady pace, she sucked hard, licked and bit down on Laura’s nipples. Laura’s moans became louder, she grabbed the back of her head and held her closer to her chest. Carmilla’s mouth continued to suck and bite down all over her breasts, she added one more finger inside Laura, pumping them in and out of her, increasing her pace as she put her arm around Laura’s waist to help ride on them harder. Laura began to shake, yelping in ecstasy, never had pleasure felt like this, Carmilla was clouding all of her senses, she was deep inside her, taking her like no one else had.

Carmilla felt Laura clench around her fingers, she let out an animalistic moan and pumped in and out of her faster while moving toward Laura’s ear, her breath hot against it. ‘I want to make you cum Laura, I want to consume all of you. You’re such a good girl when you’re fucking my fingers so hard, I want to fuck you much harder Cupcake. Do you want to hear all the things I want to do you? Will you able to handle that?’

Laura couldn’t help but yell out a response as she continued to bounce on top of Carmilla, ‘Yes! Yes! Uhhhh! Pppp... plea- Please tell me! Aahhh! Fuck me harder please!’  
This time Carmilla bit down harder on Laura’s neck, leaving an evident mark, she used her strength to dive deeper into Laura, adding another finger to fill her in completely. 

‘AAAHHH! Fuck- oh Fuck! That feels so good! AAHHH! Please don’t stop, please don’t stop!’

Carmilla moved up to her ear again and said, ‘Fuck Cupcake! You feel so good around my fingers, clenching and squeezing them with your pussy, I want to fuck you so hard from behind.’ Carmilla grabbed Laura’s ass and smacked it hard, her mouth returning to a nipple to bite down on it. Laura hissed and screamed a hurl of abuses. ‘I want your pussy to come for me. I want your cum all over my fingers. Your pussy is so fucking wet for me, Oh...you’re such a good girl, begging me to fuck you harder and harder, and I won’t be gentle cupcake.’ Carmilla slapped her ass again, continuing to slap her cheeks as Laura yelped on top of her. ‘Come on sweetheart- I want to suck and lick every inch of you until you cum in my mouth over and over again. Carmilla hissed as Laura screamed bouncing hard, Carmilla continued to relentlessly pound into her. 

‘Fuck! OH GOD! Fuck! Carm! OH MY FUCKING GOD! I’m gonna... please keep fucking me just like that! Please don’t stop!’

‘Yeah? You like me in you? You love me taking you this hard, don’t you cupcake? How long have you imagined me fucking you like this? Have you imagined  
me fucking you like this while your friends were sitting around you? What would they think if they see what I’m doing to you right now? How much you love me fucking you harder  
and deeper; I’m gonna keep going till you’re begging for me to stop. You’re mine Laura!’

Laura arched her back and threw her head back, her nails scratching Carmilla’s shoulders and back, ‘AAAHHH!!! AAAHHHH!!!! CARMILLA!!!! AAAHHHH! I’M STILL... FUCK!!!!! CARMILLA!!! UUUUGHHHH!!!’ Laura collapsed panting as she rode out her orgasm, Carmilla was still inside her, but picked her up and laid her on the bed again. 

She slowly removed her hand, watching Laura whine and sigh deeply as she did so. Laura slowly opened her eyes and swallowed, she saw Carmilla looking straight at her as she put each finger in her mouth and sucked them slowly, licking her palm and forearm too.

Laura felt a sedation overcoming her, she fought to stay awake, it was proving to be a losing battle. ‘Don’t leave…’ she finally whispered.

‘Rest now my love,’ Carmilla replied.


	7. Gamble

Laura awoke early, only to find the bed empty and Carmilla gone again. She panicked, stumbled out to move towards the door. 

‘Going somewhere without me Cupcake?’

‘Carmilla! I woke up and thought you were gone.’ As soon as she saw her, memories of last night made her blush and look away. Carmilla smiled, moving towards her, she wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and kissed her forehead gently. 

‘Still don’t trust me I see- I promised you I wouldn’t disappear, didn’t I?’ 

‘Yes, you did- and here you are.’ Laura ascended on her toes and kissed her gently, ‘Last night was just so amazing, and I got scared when I didn’t see you. It’s dangerous for all of us Carm, and if there’s a chance we can both survive this… don’t we owe that to ourselves? I don’t want to lose you now that we have all- this, is that too selfish? To want you to be with me, and alive- well not alive exactly, but undead alive.’

Carmilla sighed and said, ‘Do you know how beautiful you are Laura?’ She smiled and continued, ‘Lead and I shall follow cutie, I can’t handle all of this on my own, but mother is mine to deal with.’

‘It appears we have a deal then,’ Laura ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her gently once more. ‘I’m so happy you’re here.’

‘Me too Cupcake, I didn’t want to miss the chance of seeing you blush in the morning- after you remembered everything that transpired last night.’ Carmilla smirked and moved to nibble Laura’s neck.

‘Carm! That tickles! Last night- no one has ever done that to me, you made me feel so- so many different things,’ she whispered in Carmilla’s ear, ‘I can’t wait- to touch you.’

‘Mmmm- I look forward to it, but unfortunately you have to get dressed and eat. We are running out of time, junior Holtzmann has made some headway on the cure, so they’ve summoned us to Danny’s.’

‘Right! All I need is ten minutes.’

As Laura ran towards the bathroom Carmilla said, ‘I’m surprised Mother hasn’t made a move yet, I have a feeling she’s waiting for us, whatever we do is indefinitely going to be a trap. She’s a gifted chess player- probably already knows what we’re up to, I can’t put my finger on why she hasn’t made a move on us already.’

Laura came out in a rush and said, ‘I agree about the trap, the way I see it- there are two parts to the problem, one is your mother- which I totally leave up to you. The other is the formula, the beasts and your mother’s minions. If Laf really has a cure, we need to figure out a way to mass administer it, maybe find a way to convince the police? We need an army on our side too.’

‘We may get some help from Agnes for that, she’s a very social person. The police are pretty much putty in mother’s hands, but she might be able to get a few good eggs, not to mention students from Silas.’

‘The Zeta’s and the Summer’s! Of course!’

‘Ready Cupcake?’ Carmilla held out her hand for Laura.

‘Always Carm,’ Laura grabbed the lapels of Carmilla’s leather jacket and pulled her into a head spinning kiss. ‘I’m so grateful for meeting you.’

‘That’s my line sweetheart,’ Carmilla smiled.

Danny had managed to procure some extra security in the form of her fellow beings. They were known to be the unfriendly sort, however they were always on nature’s side. Among them was Kirsch, not the smartest of them all, but definitely the most loyal. Once Carmilla and Laura managed to convince him that they were who they were through the means of Silas identifications, they went inside with him to find Lafontaine and the others. 

‘Laura! I’ve big news! I will have the cure in another few hours, I worked at it throughout the night, and I’m tremendously close.’

‘I told her to take a break, but you know how they get when they put their mind to something.’ Laura turned around at the shrill voice with surprise.

‘Perry! What are you doing here?’

‘Lafontaine called me, and after your visit I couldn’t just sit still and do nothing. I felt a little responsible, so I offered to come here and help in anyway I can!’

Danny piped in sarcastically, ‘Imagine my surprise when I realised cleaning my house was part of helping- although it’s quite spotless right now.’

‘You’re welcome dear, I do pride myself on a job well done. Uh- I believe Lafontaine is waiting to say something though.’

‘Thank you Perry! As I was saying, the cure will be ready soon, all we have to do is to figure out a way to get inside the facility and spike the main silo that houses the formula. I can’t help those who have already been turned, there’s no turning back for them.’

Betty who was standing next to Danny suddenly turned into her, the latter putting a protective arm around her while running the other through her hair to comfort her. Carmilla noticed the action at once and smirked at the tall girl, receiving a glare from her in return.

‘Something to say Elvira?’ she said gruffly.

Carmilla’s smirk grew as she said, ‘Nothing at all Xena.’ 

Laura elbowed her in the ribs and she cleared her throat and said, ‘Right! There are a few things to remember, the facility itself is guarded by a mix of human and vampire security, along with the numbers here we should get a few more hands with weapons on our side. I’ve a stash of weapons in storage, so getting in won’t be a problem. Once in, we leave anyone human and destroy anything beastly. They are vicious and powerful, but a headshot or fire would work indefinitely, whatever you do- don’t get bitten, or worse. I don’t have a count of how many there are inside. The same drill applies to vampires, and as for Mother, I will personally be taking care of that. She’ll be expecting us too, but there’s nothing we can do about that once we’re inside. Be well armed, precise and careful, we don’t have the luxury of a second chance.’

Danny replied saying, ‘You leave the beasts to the beasts, we’ll get you in, and provide cover. You, Laura and Lafontaine head with the formula, your mother can come after that, and in anycase we will have to improvise that part a bit.’

‘I’d be more comfortable if there was another than me,’ she looked at Laura and said, ‘I don’t know what will transpire inside, I may not be with you all of the time.’  
‘I’ll be with them broody hottie, I’ll be like an escort, except I’m a dude- so like a dudescort!’ Kirsch said enthusiastically.

‘Kirsch that’s not… never mind. But it’s a good plan, he’s perfect for the job.’

‘Then it’s settled.’

Carmilla’s head snapped up as she heard a whisper calling her name, it was growing louder with each passing second, so she excused herself and went into the bathroom. She was being summoned like she always had, the message that was sent to her was pretty clear, she was to go to the university office- alone. There would be consequences for the rest otherwise. Carmilla left with haste leaving a note behind, it was too risky as she knew the others would follow.

‘I’m sorry Laura, but I have no choice. I have to go to Mother now, please be careful.’

Moments after Carmilla left Agnes walked in with several other men in tow, she walked up to Laura inquiring about Carmilla.

‘Where is she?’ said Laura.

‘Laura! There’s a note, she’s gone.’ Danny thrust the note into her hands.

Tears welled up in Laura’s eyes, ‘Stupid stubborn vampire, she always does this! We can’t let her go alone Danny, she won’t have a chance.’

‘Laura, I don’t want her to be alone either, but there’s a reason she left without us. If we go there, it’ll jeopardize the plan, and we have to free those people too.’

‘Damn it!’

‘Carmilla will be fine,’ Agnes said soothingly. ‘She saved my life, I’ve known her for a long time now. If there’s anything I know how to do, it’s to believe in her. You still don’t know much of her powers Laura, but she’s been preparing for this since she came to me when she needed to feed. She left a letter for you, for this exact moment. Here.’ Agnes gave her an envelope with Laura delicately written on top.

‘She knew?’ Agnes nodded and said, ‘Read it Laura, and for what it’s worth, that stubborn vampire sure loves you a lot.’

Laura wiped her tears and went to Danny’s backyard, she sat on the step and opened the envelope. She read the letter twice, as the tears returned, but she smiled softly as well. ‘She’s still in trouble when she gets back.’ Laura said out loud, chuckling through the tears.

Carmilla walked silently through the university, it appeared more haunting than usual. There was no one around, only the sound of the wind blowing dried leaves across the path. It seemed unusual to say the least, but she walked on towards the dean’s office. She opened the door to find her Mother sitting behind her desk.

‘Countess Karnstein, as I live and breathe.’

‘Mother.’

‘Where should we begin my dear? It appears that you’ve been quite busy.’

‘I could say the same about you Mother. But I’d like to begin with JP, did you kill him?’

‘Of course I did, did you honestly believe me when I told you he disappeared. I knew it was you who was talking to that pathetic nosey human. I’m afraid your other friends are all going to suffer the same fate dear.’

‘Why do you do this? Why are you doing this?’

‘Look around you, look at what they have done to the world. They are nothing but a pestilent species, weak, jealous, greedy, selfish. I could go on, they will consume themselves eventually. I refuse to feed off of them, to have their blood in me. I’ve hated it for ages, and now I’ve found a way to dispose of them and also turn it into a profitable business for us. The blood I’m sure you’ve already sampled. No more false pretences, no more hiding behind these veils. We are the superior race Mircalla, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not, and heed my words dear- they will hurt you, she will hurt you. You are not one of them, you’re one of us, you will always be one of us.’

Carmilla scoffed and replied, ‘I’ve known your hatred of them for years, and I know what the cause is too. You see I’ve been consulting with some other ancients too, and I know now. You despise them because they always have the potential to hurt you, because it’s happened before. That’s why you did what you did to Elle, to me. I didn’t understand at the time, but then I knew the reason behind all of this. Your heart was broken, you were hurt.’

The dean’s expression was sombre as she said, ‘You never cease to amaze me, my child. It is true, I wanted to spare you of that pain and in return you despised me. That silly girl would never have cherished you, and not a soul will care for you the way I do. You are mine my dear, you belong to me.’  
‘I belong to you? Is that the best you can do Mother? 

Carmilla laughed and shook her head, she sat down and looked straight into her mother’s eyes, ‘Do you know when you turned me and gave me this power, I was so grateful, I was infatuated with you, I loved you and I admired you- you were my world and everything. I was loyal for years and years, but you always kept me at a distance and yet it was never enough for you. I never understood it before today. You saved me and kept me because I remind you of him, because I’m his daughter. Isn’t that so? I’m just here to remind you never to make that mistake again, but you overestimated yourself. Hence, you spared me, you let me come back after Elle, you haven’t touched the others either, but you will destroy anyone who tries to come close to me. You love me, and you don’t want to let it hurt you a second time, but you can’t let go either, can you? I’ve been reading you for years Mother, I came here today to tell you that it can’t be this way. You will never have what you want if your resolve is driven by fear. All of this, this massacre is supposed to fill that void, because you’re tired of that fear as well. You put a leash on yourself.’

‘My, my, how you’ve grown. But am I to back down and take a mere chance? You may be right, but what if your wrong? If you know one thing about me, you know I always know where to place my bets. Yours isn’t a viable option for me.’

‘How would you know if you’ve never tried it? All these years of tyranny that you’ve placed your beliefs in, what have you gotten in return?’

‘Interesting, here I thought you came with the intention to kill me. But it appears as though you’re about to propose something instead.’

Carmilla smirked, ‘The thought did cross my mind several times, but part of me can’t give up on you either. I don’t fully understand it myself, and I wish it wasn’t so, but there it is. You’ve always been a gambler, so let’s place a bet. If I beat you at a game of chess, you release me and abandon this plan of yours, no muss no fuss and no bloodshed. If you beat me, you can name what you want.’

‘You continue to surprise me, I don’t think I’ve ever been prouder. You choose an elegant battle dearest, so- if I win, I will name what I desire after. It’s another gamble for you, would you agree to these terms?’

‘I will agree if you let the others go, they will be doomed either way. As for me, anything you desire, as long as you respect my terms.’

‘We have a deal then, I believe you know where the chessboard is. I’m curious to know how far you’ve come in your game play, that has inspired such confidence.’

‘I suppose you’ll have to find out.’

Her Mother smiled curtly and said, ‘Most interesting.’


	8. Endgame

The plan was set to progress with Danny and Kirsch positioned ahead with Laura and Lafontaine. Perry, Agnes and the others were to create a diversion south of the facility.  
The dean noted this as the game commenced, ‘It seems your friends are still going ahead, and I’ve given instructions to William to keep them at bay. I think you should apprise them of the situation, unless you wish me to squash them instead?’

‘I didn’t know whether you would agree to this, I’ll call them and tell them to hold.’

The team was soon at a standstill as they huddled near the outer field. Danny looked beyond the horizon and said, ‘I hope kitty knows what she’s doing, I don’t trust that witch, she can turn the game around on a whim.’

‘She may not play fair that’s true, however I agree with Agnes- Carm’s going to be fine. I don’t know why but I feel it. At the hotel she said that no one else should be responsible for something she should have had the courage to take care of centuries ago.’ Laura looked at Danny and said, ‘She cares about you, you know- about all of us. She just doesn’t want anyone to get hurt.’

‘You don’t know her mother like I do Laura, you can’t trust a word. Carmilla knows that too.’

‘We’ll just have to wait for now, they know we’re coming.’

A half an hour later, Carmilla was struggling, she concentrated on the board ahead of her. While her mother snidely smiled and said, ‘You haven’t improved at all Mircalla, I’m going to enjoy this. You’ll be mine out of your own volition soon, it fills me with such elation.’

Carmilla scoffed and said, ‘It’s not over yet, do dream on though, strangely it makes you more human.’

‘Don’t insult me, I might change my mind.’

‘That would make me change my mind too- Mother.’ Carmilla seized a piece and said, ‘Your move.’

The Dean scowled and returned to the board, time moved on and the game turned. Carmilla smugly sat with her leg across the armchair, no doubt amused. Then it finally happened, ‘Checkmate’ she said.

Her mother looked at her furiously, and whirled the board across the room. ‘This changes nothing Mircalla! I will never change- I am going to hunt down all of them one by one- Oh! And I will enjoy torturing them.’

Carmilla remained unfazed and replied, ‘I had a feeling you would say that. You must think me a fool to believe you. Truth is, this was the last chance I was giving you, and you’ve ruined it. You’re as self absorbed as you ever were- I know you’re never going to change. I suppose this was just to satisfy my conscience.’  
‘If you knew, why insist on this ridiculous charade?’

Carmilla gave a sly smile and said, ‘To buy time.’

‘Time? Time for what? What are you talking about? I know exactly where they are, all I have to do is give the word.’

‘Do it… go ahead- give all the words you want.’

The dean closed her eyes briefly to pass on the message, but they snapped wide open in bewilderment. ‘How did you…?’

‘How did I kill all of them? I’ll tell you- you may want to sit down for this,’ she said calmly.  
‘I made a deal with the Baron and Lucien. I knew I couldn’t bring an end to this on my own, even with the help of the others. I saw the two of them witnessing the demonstration your little William was giving the day I rescued the human girl. Lucien is like me, he sensed I was there right away and as soon as I was healed, he reached out to me. He was very happy to make my acquaintance. I didn’t tell the others because I didn’t know what their play was either. You’re not the only one and you’re all alike, they wished something in return for any favour I would name. I agreed of course and you’d never guess what they wanted. They want me to establish and govern over a coven in Styria, you see they’re old school. They don’t want human beings to be in the light, well- they want to continue living in the darkness. They like balance and they’ve already developed their own formula for blood which doesn’t involve any mutation or bloodshed. They were quite disgusted by your methods and behaviour by the way, they would have come for you eventually, but I convinced them to give you one last chance. Look at what you’ve done- and now tell me mother, where would you have put your money?’

The dean bared her fangs with aggression, but Carmilla foresaw it and said, ‘Now, now, before you kill me you should know they’re right outside, and all I have to do- is give the word.’

‘You insolent bitch! I gave you everything! Mark my words- this isn’t the end, and I will find a way to you.’

‘I gave you a fair chance.’ 

In seconds, four vampires swiftly snatched the dean and took her outside to the courtyard. Carmilla slowly walked outside to witness them hold her horizontally by her arms and limbs, ripping and reducing her piece by piece as she screamed in cold blood; tall flames then engulfed and consumed her remains, tears rolled down Carmilla’s face as she saw her mother’s head burning on the ground. Waterfalls of bright red vapours poured out through her eyes and mouth. 

She choked and whispered in a low voice, ‘Farewell Mother.’

Laura ran past the gate and reached the now smoldering courtyard, she saw Carmilla talking to two older men wearing dark clothes. The younger one embraced Carmilla, gripped her upper arms and gave her a firm shake, she nodded and gave him a small smile in return. With another wave the two disappeared into thin air and Carmilla turned to look at her. Laura thought she looked broken, the small smile seemingly full of hurt. Laura walked slowly towards her and pulled her into her arms, she had a thousand questions but they would have to wait. 

While they were waiting in the field, they received a strange messenger in the form of a hooded young woman. She told them that the facility had been wiped clean of the vampires and the beasts, and if they wouldn’t mind helping the humans who were there. The prisoners would be too alarmed with their kind, she had said. Then she looked at Laura and said, ‘Except you- she needs you and you should go to her now.’ When Laura turned to go the woman held on to her forearm and said, ‘She won’t be herself for a while but don’t give up on her, human. It’s not easy for my kind when our mother or father are killed. We’re connected, the closest to them whether we like it or not, and it gets harder when hate penetrates that connection. Losing them is like losing a part of you but she may feel relieved at seeing you.’ The woman lowered her head to the left, and seemed to be studying her. She smiled and said, ‘You’re a curious human, I can understand what she sees in you. My name is Matska, you would be wise to remember it.’

‘Uh- Thank you? I’m Laura.’

‘I know who you are but there’s no time for all of this now. Go to her, she’s in the university courtyard. I’m sure we’ll meet again soon enough.’

Laura held on to Carmilla as she howled in agony, she could sense her crumbling on the inside. She kissed her on the side of her head and whispered, ‘I’ve got you, I’ve got you- you’re okay Carm, I’m right here. I love you so much.’

Carmilla sniffled and pulled back, she looked deep into Laura’s eyes, ‘I love you too Laura.’  
She smiled and sighed as their foreheads touched, breathing each other in, they held on in silence. Carmilla cupped Laura’s face and stroked her cheek, she slowly and softly kissed her. 

As they opened their eyes Laura said, ‘Wow… So- you’re a giant black cat huh?’ 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.  
‘You’re killing me Hollis.’ 

She grabbed Laura, picked her up and ardently kissed her.


	9. I Follow You

‘Well what do we have here?’ 

Laura looked up from her desk to see Carmilla stroll in her small study. She jumped over her desk, tugged on Carmilla’s sleeve and pulled her into a hug. Carmilla took hold of her waist and walked her backwards to the edge of the desk, she kissed her cheek and started to leave a trail of light kisses down her neck. 

Laura gasped and said, “Someone’s happy to see me.”

Carmilla pulled back and kissed her lips slowly at first, she pulled back after a moment and smirked. “I can’t stay away from you for too long Cupcake, you should know better than to ignore a vampire. We can get quite obsessive when something is denied to us, we want it even more then, and I for one have been denied for far too long.” 

She gave Laura a rough kiss, picked her up and placed her on the desk. Her hands were busy unbuttoning Laura’s shirt as Laura placed small kisses on the side of her neck, nibbling on her ear. Laura whispered hoarsely, “I’ve missed you too Carm, and as much as I want you right here, why don’t we move this to our room? ” 

Carmilla groaned impatiently, “But I think you’d look so sexy sprawled across this desk with me on top of you.”

Laura took a deep breath and exhaled, “Mmmm while that is an enticing offer, if you behave, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows in surprise, “What exactly does that entail?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know...”

Her grip tightened as she pulled Laura closer and kissed her roughly, biting her lip before letting her go again. She threw Laura across her shoulder and began to walk towards their bedroom. Laura squealed and squirmed, “Carm!” 

Carmilla locked the door and dropped Laura on their bed, she started to take her clothes of one by one. Laura bit her lip and looked up at her, she too began to undress slowly. Carmilla stared at her hungrily, the intensity of her gaze began to fluster the human. Laura moved back on the pillows and decided to give Carmilla a show. She moved her hands up and down her body, writhing and moaning as she kneaded her breasts and touched herself, never once breaking eye contact. Then she spread her legs and slowly slid her hand up from the inside of her thigh. She moved slowly again and discarded her bra and underwear, her moans became louder as she touched and felt herself up. That was all it took for a very naked Carmilla to pounce upon her. 

“Fuck Cupcake! You sure know how to push my buttons.” Laura mewled as Carmilla moved on top of her and buried her face in the crook of her neck, biting her gently.

“Oh Fuck! You feel so good, god I’ve missed you… But wait- wait.” 

Carmilla stopped her actions immediately, “What?”

“Sit on my face…please…”

Carmilla was taken aback with the request, she could feel the want emanating from the girl. She smiled mischievously and moved up, hovering above Laura’s face, she held onto the headboard. Laura moved quickly to loop her hands around Carmilla’s thighs, pulling them down. Her tongue and mouth moved slowly at first as Carmilla started grinding her hips down against her face. The Vampire let out a dirty groan as she looked deep into Laura’s eyes while riding her face. 

“Open your mouth Cupcake, Ah Fuck! That feels so good, your tongue feels so good! Ugh! Ah! Oh you’re such a good girl Laura, you want me to come in your mouth, don’t you?”

Laura groaned and squirmed under her as Carmilla continued to talk dirty, her hand gripped Laura’s hair as she rutted faster and harder against her mouth.  
“You’ve been thinking about this for a long time haven’t you? You like me using your mouth to come… I want you to put your tongue inside me, right there Laura, Fuck! Oh Fuck!”  
Carmilla detached herself to continue her earlier movements, the bed began to bang against the wall, a piece of the headboard broke loose in her hand. She didn’t stop and looked down to find Laura looking straight at her.

“Oh Fuck Cupcake! I’m going to come in your mouth, Open your mouth! Ahhhhh! Ugh!!!!!! I want to feel your tongue in me! Aaarrghh!! FUCK! Oh Fuck! Aaahhhh!!!! Fuck!” Carmilla held Laura close until her blissful shaking subsided, she let go and moved down to kiss her softly. She moaned when she tasted herself and Laura moaned back in her mouth. 

“You’ve been holding out on me, that was amazing sweetheart.”

“Mmmm… I love the way you taste Carm, believe me there’s a lot more I want to do to you.”

“Just tell me when and where, I am all yours if today was an example.”

It was Laura’s turn to smirk,”That good huh?”

“Do you still doubt what you’re capable of doing to me Laura.”

“I really like the sound of that.” She reached down and kissed her softly once more. “I love you so much, I’m so happy you’re home.”

“I love you too Laura. I was miserable without you, I hated every minute of it and I don’t want to go through that experience again. So before you open that smart mouth of yours to say something back, let me finish what I want to say.” 

Laura pursed her lips and beckoned Carmilla to go on.

“I can’t live without you Laura, I want you to be mine forever. I want you to work wherever you want to work, live in any city of your choosing, I would never let you compromise on your ambition because I know how important that is for you. But most of all, I would so much want to be there with you. So, while I was in France I spoke to Lucien and told him that I would hate any existence away from you, so much so that I would rather burn and kill myself. He felt my longing for you and actually teared up, so- they let me go. I’d still have to go whenever they summon me, but I have no major responsibilities other than that. Mattie will be in charge of the coven, and something tells me she’ll be better at it than me. Basically that leaves us free to move anywhere, do anything. So lead, and I shall follow cupcake.”

Tears streamed down Laura’s face as she rolled on top of Carmilla and kissed her. “I”m so happy Carm, I can’t believe you would do this for me! I love you and I want you to be mine- till the end of time.”

Carmilla smiled, “Till the end of time Cupcake...”


End file.
